digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Radiant/Isismon
Isismon is a God (Wo)Man Digimon whose name and design is derived from , Egyptian Queen and Goddess of Fertility and Magic, and the most important, powerful deity in the Egyptian pantheon. Osisris is literally nothing without Isis. Isismon lives in the Pyramid area of the Digiworld with Osirimon, but is much more adventurous and will travel the Digital World with her son Horusmon. She is known as "She who seeks justice for the poor people" and "She who seeks shelter for the weak people", and she has a special place in her heart for lost Child Digimon. Like Osirimon, she worships the higher gods, but she doesn't spend all her time on it - it seems more reasonable to her to be pursuing justice rather than merely asking for it. While this is usually a great thing, there are times when this has lead her to be too rash, escalating the problem instead of solving it. However, she is as fiercely protective of her charges than Osirimon, if not more so, as a few of them are her own children. Unlike her husband, she is more forgiving of Sethmon - this usually prevents him from being antagonized and stirring up trouble, though he will sometimes use this to manipulate her. However, Isismon has a strong hatred for Scorpiomons (not Anomolicarimon - what the west calls SkullScorpiomon), as one of them once almost killed her son. She is a brillaint ruler - while Osirimon was dead, she ruled in his stead while Horusmon helped her search for the pieces. Despite Sethmon's intent to bring catastrophe to the Desert area by removing Osirimon, her adept rule was able to keep order, and many of the area's Digimon remark that her reign was better than Osirimon's. Attacks: *'The Lute Bearer': Stretches out wings, and nine miniature stars ordered like the constellation Virgo appear, and then rocket toward the enemy. Roughly as strong as Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars" *'Name of Ra': Stretches out arms and calls upon the name of the Sun God, granting her great magical power. She can use this power to perform various spells (nothing big like destroying the world or stopping time - more like what Taomon can do with the all purpose "Talisman Spell" - explosions or barriers) *'Rites of the Dead': Kneels before a discorporeal Digimon - either one whose data is dissolving, or an Undead Digimon who became such through "Death Evolution" (like Bakemon). By holding her hands over them, she can repair their program data. The technique itself takes a full day to perform, and is easily interrupted, so she usually requires many guards to perform it. (If it is interrupted, there is no ill effects to the patient, though Isismon is uncosncious for the rest of the day). The Digimon is first transformed into a Mummymon for the next day, and then is revived as the Digi-Egg of the Digimon it was before it underwent Death Evolution. Once it hatches in Primary Village, it quickly digivolves back to its original state. She used this technique to repair Osirimon when Sethmon split up his Fractal Code and hid it across the Digital World. Notes